


Snow Day

by Oceanbourne



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: F/M, and i haven't written lex before even though i really like him, i just wanted to write something fun for them, this is disgusting lex/ayra fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanbourne/pseuds/Oceanbourne
Summary: Ayra had resigned herself to a world full of conflict. But in idyllic Silesia, underneath Queen Rahna’s guidance, she felt the world slowing down. Returning to a quiet stasis.And if Lex wanted to remind her of it, who was she to say no?





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> First off I want to thank all the people for reading my past few works and giving kudos and comments. I don't like inflating my comment numbers with personalized responses, but I am glad you enjoy my stuff.
> 
> Lex/Ayra is quickly becoming one of my favorite FE ships. Well, it already was, as early as Ayra's introduction to Fire Emblem Heroes, but I never got to write about them until now. Instead of the gloom and dark moods that fill up FE4, I decided on something light-hearted with these two. But I definitely am wanting to write some chapter 5 stuff with them later on, probably after my exams finish.
> 
> I am a bit lost when it comes to finding Ayra's voice when she speaks with someone she sort of likes. I imagine she would be open with an established lover, but this is written when Ayra and Lex are starting to have feelings for each other, but neither has outright said anything yet. So while she's naturally reserved, she's also not someone to beat around the bush when she wants something. I'm still wondering if I made her a bit too direct in here, though. So any criticisms of my writing of her would be appreciated.

Mother Nature must have had a bone to pick with the sunlight. Ayra listened to the wind blow behind the castle windows, boarded up with planks of wood to keep the snow out. She wasn’t going outside today.

She groaned, picking up a blanket and draping it over herself. One of the maids in the castle had started a fire in the chimney in the large entrance hall, so she had carried a chair over and warmed herself with its heat. Her hands hid under the blanket, and Ayra rubbed them together, a foot covered in a fur slipper tapping against the floor.

“Not used to the cold, are you?”

Lex entered the hall wrapped in a thick, navy blue sweater. He took one look at Ayra, holed up underneath all the measures she took to conserve warmth, and laughed. Ayra scowled, turning towards the boarded-up window.

“I wouldn’t be stuck here if there wasn’t a storm outside,” she said.

“Silesians call blizzards like this a cool winter breeze, I’ve heard.” Lex walked over, bringing a chair to sit opposite Ayra. “We get a few cold fronts from time to time, but nothing like how it is up north.”

Ayra drew more of the blanket over her, pulling her arms towards her. “There’s chills during the night, over the desert. But that’s just a cold that sits over you. I’ve never met a cold that wanted to pick a fight. It’s a savage one, striking the land over and over.”

“Hmph.” Lex chuckled. “That’s a good way to put it.” He sat back in his chair, stretching out his long legs. There weren’t many in the army taller than Lex - Ayra could only think of Sigurd himself, and of course Arden.

“I don’t blame ya,” Lex continued. “I’d rather be out, exploring the city, or riding through the forest - anything beats staying in the castle. Can’t imagine how Silesians live with this.”

“They have much more furnishings here than in Isaach,” Ayra noted, looking around. “These halls are probably meant to hold people for an extended period of time. That’s not the case back home. Even guests of the royal family didn’t stay for long.”

Lex rubbed his chin. “Always out and about, huh?”

Ayra nodded. “There’s nothing you couldn’t do under a roof in Isaach that you could do without one. Apart from meals and rest, we spend almost all of our time outside. Only the priests spent a lot of time inside, attending to the temples.”

“I can see why you’d be bothered. You don’t strike me as a religious type,” Lex joked.

“Not particularly.” Ayra allowed herself a small smile.

She was getting used to Lex’s mannerisms. Where most of Sigurd’s knights carried an air of courtesy and propriety following their commander, she wouldn’t have considered him a noble if he hadn’t worn the crest of Dozel on his horse’s saddle. He didn’t put on airs. He was rough around the edges, and spoke with grit in his tone.

Ayra found it comforting, a familiar presence. She regretted giving him so much trouble when they first met.

“Well, if I know you, Ayra, you’re just looking for an excuse to be up on your feet.” Lex leaned in closer. “Maybe I can help you with that.”

Ayra knit her eyebrows together, shuffling under the covers. “What do you mean?”

“Let’s go for a walk,” he suggested. “Around the castle. It won’t be as fun as a real walk outdoors, but it’s all we got. Silesse is a huge castle, you know. I’m sure the Silesians probably have something fun to do here.”

“Fun…” Free time hadn’t even crossed her mind since she had departed Isaach with Shannan. Throughout their fighting in Verdane and Agustria, Ayra had resigned herself to a world full of conflict. But in idyllic Silesia, underneath Queen Rahna’s guidance, she felt the world slowing down. Returning to a quiet stasis.

And if Lex wanted to remind her of it, who was she to say no?

“Fine.” Ayra pulled the blanket off her, setting it down onto a table. She grabbed her sword - the same hero sword that Lex had gifted her almost a year ago - from its reclining position along the wall and stowed it back into its scabbard.

“How’s the sword treating you?” Lex asked.

Ayra patted the pommel, brightening up. “It’s wonderful.” Lex’s acquisition of the sword had always bewildered Ayra. It was one of the more valuable swords out there, specifically designed for expert swordmasters. Someone who used only axes in battle wouldn’t have gotten it without really going out of his way to get it. And Lex seemed to understand its value, too.

_Yet still he went to the trouble of bringing me a gift. It felt like an apology, at first. But now, it’s something more._

“I’ve made sure to kept it sharp,” Ayra told him. “It hasn’t let me down yet, and I’m sure it’ll prove useful in the battles ahead of us.”

“Glad to hear it.” Lex led her down a side corridor as they exited the main hall. Most of them led to the servants’ chambers, or their guest chambers, but as they walked, Ayra didn’t recognize the designs on the walls, different from the ones that she had passed whenever she retired to her own room.

“Where are we heading, Lex?”

“Azelle and I checked out some of this place when we first got here, but didn’t get very far.” Lex pointed towards a door that revealed a staircase behind it, and they started to climb. “I know this staircase brings us up to the tower, and there’s a lot of places to go from the ramparts…”

Once they arrived at the top, Lex pointed towards a door.

“It leads out to the parapet, but to cross it means we’ll have to walk through the blizzard for a bit,” Lex explained. “The castle walls block most of the wind, but no guarantees that the cold won’t bite ya.”

“What’s on the other side?” Ayra asked.

“Don’t know for sure. Though I can say that the forge is this way, and maybe if we’re lucky, the baker’s in today making some pastries.”

Ayra pursed her lips. “Let’s go.”

Lex smiled. “Alright. I wouldn’t pass up a snack myself.”

The cold hit her as soon as the door opened, and Ayra started shivering. Lex quickly closed the door behind them, and he placed a hand on her shoulder. “Let’s hurry.”

Even with a sweater like Lex’s of her own, the wind still tore at Ayra. She grit her teeth, huddling closer to Lex. “Gah… You weren’t kidding.”

Lex draped an arm around her, and Ayra’s eyes widened. “What…?”

“It’s warmer for both of us this way, isn’t it?” She looked up, seeing a twinkle in his eyes. “Come on,” he prodded, walking over with a brisk pace. Ayra had to hurry to keep up.

Even though her cheeks stung with every step they took, Lex blocking the brunt of the wind from hitting her helped her endure the cold better. She clung tightly to him, her face along the top of his forearm, her sword arm around his waist.

Soon enough, they reached the other side. Ayra swung open the door and rushed inside, with a chuckling Lex close behind.

“Really wanted to get away from that, didn’t you?”

Ayra turned around, stepping towards him and resting her head along his chest. She placed her hands on his waist, turning her head to look up at him. “I expected it to be awful. And I still hated it.”

Lex seemed hesitant, but he eventually relaxed, pulling her closer. “Well, you’re inside now…”

“I know.” She drew back, but still kept a hand on his chest. “You’re warm.”

“So now I’m your personal insulator or something?”

Ayra smirked. “Do you have a problem with that?”

The corner of Lex’s mouth curled, as if he was figuring out a way to twist this into a jest. “Well, no. I mean, it is cold, and we  _ are _ warmer together…”

Ayra didn’t answer. She just rested her head along his chest again, closing her eyes. Lex’s hand came up to rest on her head, stroking her hair.

“Then maybe we should stay like this for a bit,” Ayra suggested.

“And the pastries?”

Ayra scooted closer. “Those can wait.”


End file.
